


Summoned for One

by DistressedHydra



Series: Smash Smut Challenge Season 1 [9]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistressedHydra/pseuds/DistressedHydra
Summary: Simon lets Robin try whipping Wolf. It's more than a little steamy.





	Summoned for One

**Author's Note:**

> so for this it was me as wolf versus simon and robin in a ffa. although i'm fairly certain the cpu was ganging up on me.

The feared bounty hunter, rival to Fox McCloud, and interesting guy was currently naked, chained to a pole, and waiting to get whipped. Simon handed Robin a leather whip covered in spikes. He asked,

“Robin, you have experience with whips, yes?”

“Of course! Only on horses, though.”

Wolf growled, “Just hurry it up. I don’t have all day.”

Robin let out a strong lash. Wolf grunted in response. “Oh? What kind of plans do you have?”

“None-” Robin cracked the whip into Wolf’s shoulder blade, “Agh! None of your business.”

“Excellent form, Robin.”

He smiled at Simon, then let the whip crack again, “Wow, I didn’t know you could be so busy in a dimension made exclusively for relaxation. Are you going to scowl at Fox again?”

“Shut the fuck up.” He growled while Robin whipped him repeatedly, “Simon, his whip form is adequate. But you need to teach him to shut his mouth.”

“Perhaps he has a reason to speak.” Simon gave Robin an expectant look.

Robin tried not to look taken aback. He definitely didn’t have a plan, but maybe he should. Uh, he could try helping Wolf get over his feelings for Fox? It didn’t seem to cripple him very much. Instead Robin just, as Wolf put it, shut his mouth.

Wolf’s moans were extremely enjoyable, especially how he kept trying to hide them. Robin leaned in towards Simon and whispered,

“Does Wolf come in here a lot?”

“I’m not one for gossip.”

“Ah, sorry.”

Simon put a hand on his shoulder, “Have you experienced being whipped? It’s a pleasure that also increases your strength.”

“Yes, but not for fun.” 

Simon nodded, “You don’t need to say anymore. I understand.”

“Oh? I mean, I could say more. It was one of those experiences that was more funny than traumatizing, honestly.”

Wolf actually, legitimately growled, then spat, “Simon, can’t you tell that this guy just can’t stop talking? I’m sure he’d find some way to talk for hours about the fucking ceiling tiles.”

Robin scoffed, “Come on, be fair!” Then he looked up at the ceiling, “Huh, aren’t those LED tiles? You must’ve set their lighting very low to set the mood-” Wolf growled to drown out Robin. When he tried to talk, Wolf started growling again.

Simon shouted, “Enough, Wolf. Robin, please be respectful and keep communication to a minimum.”

“All right, sorry.” Robin rolled his eyes. This macho posturing that Wolf insisted on bringing to the table was absolutely ridiculous. His great butt and nicely toned muscles, while hard to see through his fur, made up for it.

 

%%%

 

After the session was over, Wolf followed Robin out of Simon’s dungeon. Robin kept his hand on a fire tome concealed in his jacket. Once they were around a corner and out of sight, Wolf spun Robin around and pinned him to a wall.

“Hi, Wolf. Did you need something?”

“Yeah. Some way to shut you up permanently.” Robin opened the book, then gasped as Wolf kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
